Us Blondes
by SpookyNooodle
Summary: Jaune visits Yang while she is detained after attacking another student. [FALL SPOILERS]
1. Us Blondes

Yang Xiao Long had attacked and seriously injured a defenseless, defeated, and aura-less opponent. The evidence was all there. It was even recorded on international television.

So why did the whole situation feel so wrong? Something didn't sit right in Jaune's mind. The way Yang had acted had been totally out of character. Sure her semblance fed off of her anger, but she had always been pretty good at reigning it in when she needed to. She had even started to walk away before turning around and breaking Mercury's leg.

No, something was up.

Now, Jaune and Yang weren't great friends. They certainly weren't enemies, they just didn't know each other very well. She'd always been really nice to him, and Jaune had always tried to do the same for her, and his visit today was a part of that.

Jaune made his way to Yang's temporary holding cell, a fortified classroom. Guards lined the hallway all the way up to the doors. Did they really need so many? Yang wasn't _that_ dangerous.

The worst thing about the whole situation was who he found around the door of the classroom: The rest of Team RWBY. Blake and Weiss had slumped against opposing walls, Ruby pacing- _pacing_ \- back and forth between them.

Blake looked up, an expression of surprise flitting across her face before it faded back to its seemingly default state of confused hurt and worry. She'd become a lot easier to read after the events of the Breach. Jaune hoped that meant she was becoming more open with her friends, but it wasn't easy to tell.

Weiss, however, had a much more typically reaction. "What are _you_ doing here?!" She jumped up, pointing an accusatory finger at Jaune.

"I've come to see Yang."

"Why? You two never talked before."

"I'm allowed to see my friends, Weiss." Her anger crumpled in on itself, turning into hurt.

"I'm sorry. I'm just…" His chin dipped in understanding. He could only imagine what they were going through right now.

"Have you gone in to see her yet?"

"We're trying to think about what to say." It was Ruby this time, and her voice was terrifyingly serious. She was still pacing, her cute mouth fixed in a line, silver eyes sharp and hard.

He reached out and stopped her, his fingers unconsciously rubbing tiny circles into her shoulder.

"It wasn't her fault, you know." All of the emotion Ruby had been bottling up exploded in the one moment. She slapped away Jaune's hand and got right up in his face.

"How can you say that?! We all saw what she did!"

"And I'm saying we didn't see everything." Jaune's voice was unnaturally calm. Ruby wanted to hit him. How could he be so passive at a time like this!?

"Attacking an already-beat opponent isn't like Yang and you know it."

"But we saw—" Jaune cut Weiss off.

"There are illusion semblances."

"But they're incredibly rare, Jaune. And how could there be one powerful enough to fool all those people and the cameras?" Blake spoke from her place on the floor, still not looking up.

"Exactly. Who knows how many thousands of people with who knows how many different kinds of semblances were in that audience. And why fool millions of people when you can fool just one?"

Blake's eyes widened. "Yang."

"Yeah." The three girls all stopped and looked at each other.

"Can I go in?" One of the guards gave a court nod.

"Just don't take too long. We'll be moving her in just under an hour." Jaune nodded to him, and pulled open the door, stepping inside.

The click of the door closing seemed too loud. They probably locked it to make sure they didn't try anything. Well, he wasn't planning a jail break. Yang escaping wouldn't help anyway.

"Ruby! It wasn't me! I mean, it _was_ me, but there was something! It looked like Mercury was attacking me, so I responded but no one else saw that. Please, sis, you gotta belie—"Yang's pleading cut off once she saw him.

"Oh, hey Vom—Hey Jaune." He chuckled.

"Aw shucks, Yang. 'Weiss' so serious?" Yang gave a choked bark of laughter. Now that he looked closer, it was clear she had been crying. Her purple eyes were puffy and red, and tear tracks carved their way down her cheeks.

At least she wasn't handcuffed. Not that handcuffing her would really do anything, considering, but it was gratifying nonetheless.

He walked around one of the over turned desks. Apparently, Yang had been throwing things, as well as crying. He stepped to her, and knelt down in front of her.

"I believe you." He gave her the best smile he could. She let out a choked sob and lunged forward, wrapping her arms around Jaune's chest. Her body shook with all of the pain she had been feeling for the last few hours. Jaune wrapped his arm around her, his other hand going to her head and gently stroking her hair.

It took her a little while, but eventually the shaking stopped.

"What happened, Yang?" She pulled back from him, sitting cross-legged and placing her hands on her knees to calm herself.

"Well, there was the fight. It was a good fight, too; one of the best I've ever had. He was on the ground after the fight. I said 'Better luck next time' and started to walk away, cause I wanted to be a good sport, you know? But as I was walking away I heard him say 'There won't be a next time, blondie' and the next thing I know, he's jumping at me with a kick. Then, instinct kicked in: I deflected the hit. I didn't mean to break his goddamned leg! Then all those bots surrounded me and… well… you know."

Jaune was nodding the entire time. Everything made sense; the way Yang had been walking, the surprise he'd seen on her face before she attacked, and the way she'd been so confused.

"My team hasn't come to see me." Her tone pulled Jaune from his thoughts. She looked like she was about to cry again. Without thinking, he leaned forward and hugged her again.

"They're right outside. They're just trying to figure a few things out before they come in." She nodded against his shoulder, but he still felt the dampness through his hoodie. She started to cry again, and he pulled her closer, fingers rubbing up and down her back.

She calmed down again, but she stayed against his chest.

"I think that this is the people behind the Breach. The pulled an illusion to make you hit Mercury and make it seem unprovoked so they could get you out of the way. It makes sense that they'll go after Blake next, telling everybody what she used to do."

"But what about you guys, JNPR?" Yang's head bobbed up and down as he laughed.

"Who, us? We're not a threat. We haven't been as much trouble as you guys." She laughed, gloved hand moving up to her face to wipe away the last of her tears.

Jaune's laugh had been a tad forced, though. He was thinking about what Pyrrha had told him. He had a feeling that Team JNPR was about to get a lot more involved.

He felt Yang shifting around on his chest, and he glanced down to see her looking up at him. Her chin was remarkably soft, so he didn't mind the pressure against his hoodie.

"You know, you're not half bad as a pillow to cry on. Snow Angel's really missing out." She smirked, assuming that Jaune would blush and stutter, but his response was so much better.

A grin split his face. "I know! That's what I've been saying!" Yang laughed against him, a real laugh this time, untainted by the remnants of the sobbing she'd been doing earlier.

When the laughter finally died down, she leaned up and kissed Jaune on the cheek. "Thanks for coming to see me."

He smiled, gently stroking her hair. "Us blondes gotta stick together, you know?" He accepted the act for what it was: A thank you.

She leaned down into his chest again, humming contentedly. "That feels nice."

There was a long pause as they just say there, breathing and waiting. And then…

"Here, why can't you see hippos hiding in the trees?" Yang gave a small chuckle and responded.

"Why?"

"Because they're really good at it." She pulled away from his chest and looked at him, a very confused expression on her face.

"That was possibly… the shittiest joke I've ever heard." He laughed, his whole body heaving, and Yang soon joined him, her peal of laughter filling the room like the chime of a bell.

"No, here, here: The sad thing is that this one is real. Ruby told you about the time I beat up a whole night club, right?" He nodded, wiping away a different kind of tear from his face. "Well the owner had this weapon, right? It's a goddamned bazooka, but I was able to deal with that. So he runs out of ammo, and he goes in for melee, but guess what his weapon turned into?"

"What?"

"A club!" Jaune fell back laughing, his whole body shaking and his eyes closed. Yang continued past her own laughing.

"So he owns a club, and he owns a _club_!" Jaune suddenly sat up, an eager spark in his eye.

"Okay, how about this one: A panda walks into a bar…

* * *

 **Two stories in 24 hours?! Who am I and what have I done with the real Spooky?!**

 **What can I say? This latest episode has got me thinking, and the stories are practically writing themselves.**

 **Why do I have so many story ideas occurring to me while I'm supposed to be writing my paper for finals? Procrastination to the max!**

 **As I will probably be saying for the next few stories: No, _Intensive Counseling_ isn't dead, and I'm working very hard on Weiss chapter and Ruby's little bonus. Don't worry about it, it's on the way. **


	2. Afterward

**So, I've gotten a lot, and I mean _A LOT_ of requests to continue this as a full story, and all I can say is: it's unlikely to happen any time soon. I adore writing Icarus with all my heart, it's such a fun ship to write, but there are a few things:**

 **1) I hate writing things that conflict with the canon unintentionally. For example, in _The Old Man_ , it's breaking the rules of the canon definitely and with a purpose. I have a clear idea of where I'm going to go with it, and what I will do based on various possibilities of what could happen in the show.**

 **Now someone suggested that I have Jaune do more investigation into the framing of Yang, which I agree would make the story more interesting and also give more material to weave the potential romance around. That being said, what if I come to a totally ridiculous conclusion, something vastly different from what will actually happen, like that time that we all thought Neo was impersonating Pyrrha in the elevator?**

 **Sure I could rewrite, but that would take a lot of effort that I don't really feel like doing when I could be working on _Intensive Counseling_ , _The Old Man, or Friendly Advice,_ (and maybe _Fallen Angel_ , if that becomes a thing).**

 **As a part of this, I think I should make my intentions clear: my one-shots are meant to be dropped straight into the canon. No set up, no nothing. All you need to understand what's going on is to have seen the show.**

 **2) And more importantly: I've got no ideas. I can imagine a dozen different ways that Yang could fall for my boy, but I'm already using most, if not all, of those ideas in _Friendly Advice_ and its unnamed sequel, so it would be redundant to just stick those ideas here. There's not much special about this scenario that changes some of the conventions I already have in my head about how Jaune and Yang feel about each other.**

 **Now: I love _Us Blondes_. It's one of the best ideas I've had run around my head in a very long time, and I am eternally grateful for all the praise and kind words you folks have sent in. Am I going to do more one-shots? Absolutely. Am I going to do more YangxJaune one-shots? You bet your butt. I almost may have this interaction be canon in my other stories, such as _Friendly Advice_ and other one-shots. I won't have it be a major plot point, since doing that would require people to go back and read this to have any context, and that feels unfair to me.**

 **However, I have given permission to SunwukongMogar to continue this as an independent story on his channel. I may write stuff that contradicts his stuff later, but that just means we have two different possibilities set up.**

 **Should I (for whatever reason) change my mind and decide to continue _Us Blondes_ , it won't be until after the end of Volume III.**

 **Thanks again for reading, and don't forget to check SunwukongMogar's page if you want more blonde goodness!**


End file.
